


Past Sins

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: You haven't forgiven Megatron for the atrocities he's committed but this may be a good start in the right direction.





	Past Sins

After travelling the galaxy you finally get to come home on shore leave. Well, kind of, you're not exactly in your home town or even in your home country but you're back on earth and for you that was enough. After all being the only human on the Lost Light can be exhausting and a little lonely.

You've spent the day showing a few bots from the Lost Light several human activities and shops while they stroll around in their holomatter avatars (plus trying to keep Rodimus and Swerve out of trouble and Brainstorm out of jail) and all you want is a strong drink so you head to a bar you saw down the street a few hours ago. You enter the bar to see that you weren't the only one aboard who wanted to get away from all chaos of your shipmates, Megatron and Rung were sitting at a table in the back. Admittedly you are still not fond of Megatron but you order a drink and stroll up to the table to at least say hi to Rung.

"Hey guys,wasn't expecting to see you two here."

"Oh, y/n, hello!" Rung started, "Please pull up a chair and sit with us."

"You sure? Don't wanna interrupt you guys if you're on date or something."

"What? No. We...we're not-" Rung's cheeks tinted as he awkwardly adjusted his glasses, "It isn't like that."

Megatron just folded his arms let out a low grunt of disapproval with an annoyed expression.

"I'm kidding." You say as you take an extra chair from another table and sit down. "I know Megatron can't feel love."

"Y/N! That's very rude!" Rung scolded. Megatron just stared down at the table with a scowl.

"Oh I'm sure the ex-warlord can handle it. He only has two feelings to hurt anyway." You say with a bit of venom behind your voice.

"Y/n!"  
Rung's brows furrowed.

"It's fine." Megatron finally spoke "I know what I did to this planet and it's people, the disdain is no surprise."

"Megatron..."

"I said it's fine Rung."  
Megatron said with a calm, solemn voice.

A silence falls between the three of you and the mood changes from laidback to tense.

After a few moments of sitting quietly Rung's comlink rings.

"Oh, excuse me for a moment."

He leaves the table and goes to outside. You're left alone in the quiet again with Megatron.

"Hey..." you decide to break the silence, "I'm...uh...I'm sorry."

Megatron looks up from the table to you with a look of surprise. He opens his mouth to say something but immediately closes it. He takes a moment to think and sighs deeply.

"You do not have to apologize,I understand your resentment."

"No,Rung was right I might have went a little too far."

"No. You did not. I've done horrible things to your kind and your planet, and even though I'm still not very fond of organics I realize now how strong and intelligent they can be. I used to think your kind were weak and pitiful insects, good for nothing but target practice, but I was wrong, and I should be the one apologizing. I am sorry y/n."

"I...can't say if I'll ever completely forgive you...but this is a good start I suppose."

"I understand."

You swear you can see a faint smile across his scarred lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually supposed to be something entirely different but ended up as this. It's also the first Transformers fic I wrote.


End file.
